Crying Saphire, Smiling Emarald
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: They say that water and oil don't mix. When Demyx goes to live with Axel after Roxas dies, he learns that sometimes, its water and fire that can be compatible with each other.
1. Lost It

Okay, now I'm not real good at shonen-ai, and this is my first K.H one, so help me out here if I messed up anywhere,okay?

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- I'm Losing It

Demyx sat looking at the sky one evening, wondering how he got where he was. He was a nobody, and he liked Axel, the spiky redhead he saw almost every day. But when he was invited by him to live with him, to start over, what could he do? He was so confused.... and he just didn't know what to do with himself.

Demyx looked over next to him. Lying there was his trusted weapon, his sitar.

Something else occurred to him. Not long ago, Axel had lost his first true love, Roxas. Demyx and him had grown to get along real well, even though Roxas was an ex- member.

Demyx had also known of the relationship they had, and it made him feel, at the time, a bit of a third wheel. He also had lingering feelings for Axel, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

Then was the day that Roxas was killed. Axel had no idea what had happened to him, nor did he wish to know. He simply carried the nobody's body back, crying.

That's when Demyx knew... Roxas was no longer in the world.

At Roxas's funeral, which was small since hardly anyone came to say goodbye, Demyx realized that was the first time he had ever seen Axel cry like he did. It made him want to cry, because he was unable to save his friend, and his crush was hurt like nothing he had ever seen.

Months passed. Axel was acting like his old self, but Demyx knew.... he would never be the same.

So it had struck him as odd when he had asked the water wielder if he wanted to live with him. Axel had his own little place outside of the Organization XII's secret location. Demyx was shocked, surprised and... a little scared. What was the point of asking someone else to live with him when his lover was killed a few months before?

Demyx just nodded, not exactly sure what he should do at that point. Axel thumped him on the shoulder, gave him a smile, and said, "I'll see ya tomorrow. Got that memorized?"

He never did figure out why he said that.

And now, here he was. It was about a week since he moved in, and things...well, to Demmy, things just semmed weird, out of place. He knew in his soul he didn't belong here. But, he had a chance to be with his true love...and that was something that he couldn't pass up.

"Ugh!" he experated, picking up his sitar. He began to play it, not sure what to make of this situation- or his life.

"No wonder I'm water....it's the simplest element of all", he told himself. He continued to play his song on his sitar, unaware of the way his life was gonna turn out.

* * *

A/N:Sorry if it's crappy. I will post up more chapters at a later time, but review for now, and tell me what you think!


	2. Understanding It

Sorry about the late update. I was stuck on how to go about this. Bu I got something, so please, read and enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2- I'm Understanding It

Demmy enjoyed the time that he and Axel spent together. Yet, at the back of his mind, he knew something had to be up. Why on earth would he let someone he considered a friend move in with him?

"I guess it doesn't matter. I can finally spend some time with Axel, and that all that matters."

And Demmy was right. He remembered this one very important time when they had went to the beach together. It was during the summer. They were staying at a very beautiful hotel, and Demyx wanted to know whether or not Axel could swim.

Or he did, at least.

When Demyx saw Axel in his swimming trunks, he nearly had a bloody nose. He was taller than Demmy, and had a body that looked like he had worked out for years. He was wearing a towel around his neck, and he was walking with a swag to it.

"Ready to go?", he asked the stunned Demmy. Demmy shook his head to snap himself out of it, and nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

They went down to the shore to surf. Despite being a heartless, Axel and Demyx had a good time- except for when Axel pushed Demmy into the water. To pay him back, he dunked him in the freezing cold pool in the hotel. But they had fun nonetheless.

At the end of the day, after they stuffed themselves full of pizza and three cans of Pepsi, they sat in their room watching a crappy soap opera.

"Hey, Demyx?" "Yes?"

"This must've been the very first time...that I've ever went here with someone that I cared about." He had a very funny smile on his face, at least to Demmy.

"R-Really? Well, then me, too..." Demyx's face blushed slightly.

Axel noticed it, too. "Demyx, are you blushing?" Demyx quickly shook his head, looking away as his blush turned deeper."N-No!!"

Axel turned to face him and poked him on the cheek. "Yes you are! Demyx, you're red as a beet!!"

And he tackled him.

The two nobodies were in a... rather_ weird _position just then. Demyx's heart raced outta control."Axel...can you ease off, please?" Demmy asked in a quiet voice.

Axel smiled."Sure...Demmy."

Demyx didn't think his heart could run from him anymore. He almost forgot how to breathe, and his face hadn't drained to normal color.

"I told Roxas this a while ago..." Demyx wondered why he brought him up all of a sudden. Neither had mentioned him since he died. "What?"

"Demyx, this may sound strange to you, but...you gave me a reason for living. See, after Roxas died, I was really sure that I wouldn't make it in the world. Then, when I met you, it changed my view of the world. You're so...so carefree, so out-going...and even though I go about like I'm okay, the truth is... I wish that I could show my true being to the world. You are truly the only one who understands me. Thank You, Demyx."

Demyx was breathless, as well as speechless. He never knew that Axel felt like that. It made him wonder about his own life.

Suddenly, it became oddly quiet." Well, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning", Axel said, yawning and falling back onto the pillow. Two minutes later, a heavy snore came from him.

Demyx laid next to him, but he couldn't sleep. Everything Axel said kept running through his mind-or it was at one point.

Axel turned, throwing his bare, long arm across Demyx's skinny waist, pulling himself closer to him."Please tell me I'm dreaming..." Demyx's mind yelled. Axel had a smile like that of a three year old child who slept with his favorite teddy bear. Demyx had to smile then, because it just... suited him well.

"Axel, you are the oddest man I've ever met...and you make me feel like I have a heart, too."

Demyx closed his eyes, leaving them both at peace.

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought that it would be longer, but I couldn't think of anything more, so...yeah.

Anyway, tell me what you think of it!!


	3. Gaining It

I have no idea why I named it this, but it fit, so... hey. I live with it.

This chapter was a bit shorter than I had intended, but.... I liked it anyhow.

Well, nothing left to say. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- I'm Gaining It

Ever since that day at the hotel, things between Demyx and Axel had slowly, but surely grew. Demyx thought about it every day since. He couldn't believe that any of these things were happening to him, and the thought made him happy. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

One day, while cleaning out the room, Demmy spotted what looked to be a flame designed notebook laying on Axel's side of the bed. He wondered what it was, and of course, picked it up. He took a good look before the answer came to him- it was Axel's journal.

Demyx's brain didn't know what to tell him. He couldn't just violate his lover's privacy, but he wanted to know more about him as a person.

He looked at the clock. It was almost minutes to ten in the morning. For some reason, Axel would usually go out and stay until around seven, and combined with the fact that he was curious about the journal; he sat down and opened it.

Flipping through the pages, Demyx saw how much Axel really held inside...and it kinda scared him.

One particular entry caught his attention. It was dated three weeks before they had gone on their vacation.

'_So, my friend...here we are again. You know, this feels kinda...awkward. I don't usually write to anyone or to anything, but somehow, this just felt different.  
Soon, me and Demyx are going out for our vacation. I don't think that I would call it a date, per say. I mean, I'm actually happy that I'm finally doing something other than moping around. So when Demyx asked me if he wanted to go out to the beach, I said yes for two reasons. One, for pete's sake, in case he forgot, we're nobodies! I never heard of the beach!!! And two, well.... I wanted to spend some time alone with Demyx. He reminds me so much of Roxas.... it hurts.  
The thing is, I FELT something other than nothingness. I felt pain when Roxas died, I felt happiness when Demyx asked me out ( even though I never showed it in front of him- not in a hundred years.)  
Point being, even though I'm a nobody, I can feel emotions. And I... I like it. I like being able to show my true self, express my true feelings to others, even if they don't understand.  
Sometimes, though, I wonder if Demyx ever feels the same way. I think he's bold, asking me out like that. His face looked so cute, though. He stuttered through half the sentence before he finally asked me. After he did, we laughed. No idea why, but it felt right to do it.  
Anyway, I hear Demyx coming up. I'll write in ya soon, I guess. Piece.'_

Demyx stared at the same entry for almost ten minutes, not making any sense of it. What was he trying to get at with writing that?

"Then again...nothing Axel does make sense..." Demyx said aloud. He closed the journal and put it back in its place. Then, he acted like he never found anything.

Until Axel came back home that night.

During dinner, Axel noticed Demyx's unusually quiet mood. "Hey, Demyx? You okay?"

Demyx snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the fire-headed man. "Huh?"

Axel tilted his head to one side."You haven't touched your plate yet. Is everything okay?"

Demyx nodded. "Y-Yeah, everything's fine. I guess I just lost my appetite. I think that I'll turn in early, though. See you tomorrow." And Demyx went upstairs to bed.

Axel watched him as he went, and he knew that Demy had something to say."Wonder what's with him...ah, well, I'll eat his plate, too."

Demyx, on the other hand, wanted to tell Axel everything, to ask him why he didn't just tell him what was on his mind. Then, he thought about himself, and realized that the answer was obvious.

He didn't want the truth out- or at least, not yet.

"Maybe he needs time to understand it himself...." he thought as sleep came over him.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this ! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Never Lost It

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't make it any longer...sheesh...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Never Lost It

Demyx read Axel's journal like it was a book every night.

And each entry made less and less sense to him.

One warm evening, with the window open, Demyx looked at Axel's latest entry, which seemed to fit into the description of a poem. Demyx stared at the poem with sudden interest. "Since when does Axel write poems?"

He began to read it. And after he did, he had never felt the strong feelings like he did just then.

This entry was dated about a month after he first started to read it.

_'I don't know why I wrote this, but it came into my mind, so...I did._

_'I walked down the street, and that's when I saw him.  
His beautiful, dirty blonde hair, his gorgeous body, oh, of course, it caught me.  
But when stopped me...were his eyes.  
His eyes told me everything.  
Musician, dancer, water wielder._

_My eyes stared for hours on end at the happiness he carried with him.  
And for just a moment, just a single moment.... I felt...  
I felt us became entranced in one other.  
His heart became my heart, his thoughts became my thoughts.  
And when we went our separate ways, something told me...._

_That I would see the Melodious Nocturne someday.  
And he and I would finally feel the peace I think we saw...  
When we stared into each other's eyes.'_

The entry ended there. Demyx stood up, dropping the journal, and ran out of the room. He grabbed his sitar, and went outside. Staring up at the sky, Demyx whispered to himself, " Axel, did you really feel like that?"

He collapsed, and suddenly, he felt tears running down his face." Why am I crying?" he said, wiping his eyes.

"Demmy? Yo, you in here?"

Demyx remained quiet. Then, about the same time that Axel reached the room, Demyx realized that he had forgot to put the journal away!

"DEMYX!! GET UP HERE!!" Axel screamed from the upstairs window.

"Aw, crap. Time to get this one memorized, too..." Demmy thought as he ran back inside the house.

* * *

A/N: I took your ideas and made Axel discover Demyx has been reading his personal will happen next is anyone's guess....or mine.

Anyway, R&R and wait for the next chapter! Piece for now!


	5. Could've Said It

Last Chapter!! Yeah, I know it was short, but this was my first shonen-ai, so I'm surprised that it came out the way it did.

Please Enjoy, and leave ya reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5- Could've Said It

Demyx took his time walking into the house and up the steps, trying to think of a good excuse to tell Axel when he stood face to face with him.

While he did feel bad for doing this, Demmy did feel happy he learned his true feelings of the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He would've never thought that Axel had so many things hidden deep inside him unless he read his personal thoughts.

Bumping into a furious Axel holding his journal in one hand snapped his thoughts.

"Demyx, what the hell?! Did you do this?!!" he yelled.

Demyx was very terrified of one thing- Axel when he was mad. Cringing from the accusation, he said in a very small voice, "Yes."

Axel walked up a little closer to Demyx, who, by this point, was starting to shake.

That's when the unthinkable happened.

Axel punched Demyx with such force that he sent him sprawling through the wall, creating a big hole in the wall. Demyx sat there, dazed, a long gash one side of his face. It bled a dark stream of red as Axel closed in on him, his chakrams raised.

Demyx snapped out of his daze and stared up into Axel's face, full of rage and fury. And just then, he froze.

"Axel's eyes....why are they...glowing red like that?" he thought.

His attention quickly switched from the eyes to his raised chakrams, and he put his arms up to protect his face.

"Axel, no! DON'T!!!!"

A powerful blow was the last thing Demyx felt... before his whole world went black.

* * *

Demyx had no idea how long he had been out. When he came to, he tried to sit up, but felt immense pain in doing so. He surveyed the damage before a voice said, "You okay?"

Turning his head, he found Axel standing at the doorway."Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." Demyx said in a quiet voice.

Axel walked toward him, and when he sat down on the bed, Demyx noticed that Axel's eyes were still the same. "Was I...?"

"Something wrong, Demyx?" "N-No, nothing."

For awhile, it was pure silence. Then, Axel said, "Demyx, I know I went overboard on you."

"It's okay, really." He touched the fresh wound on his face-and winced hard.

Axel took Demmy's hand in his. "No, I did. And I'm sorry. But I need to know: Why did you invade my privacy? It just isn't like you."

Demyx looked at the multi-patterned blanket covering him. "I....I don't know why, really. I found it by accident, and, at first, I didn't want to. But...at the same time, I guess I...wanted to know more about you as a person. I felt like...like I never knew the TRUE Axel, the person you really are."

Axel sighed." Well, I didn't mean to hide anything from you. It's just that...I'm a...a bit more complicated than most."

"You got that right." They laughed.

"But Axel, I have to ask you something." "Hmm?"

Suddenly, Demyx felt scared all over again. What if he snapped again? Then again, what did he have to lose?

"Why did you...punch me like that? I could've taken a slap, but...you hurt me, Axel." he asked quietly.

Axel's expression changed. He looked at the clock, almost staring at it.

"To tell you the truth, I...have no idea. When I found my journal lying on the ground, all my thoughts just...vanished. In its place was blind fury. I let my mind believe that you disregarded my feelings, my thoughts...me, in a way."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Axel! I care about you too much to do this to you! I love you, Axel...and I always will."

Axel stared at the young, naive man, who still had much to learn...yet taught so much at the same time.

"Demyx...I love you too. And, I'm sorry."

Demyx's response: a gentle kiss."Stop apologizing. It doesn't suit you", he whispered, smiling.

Axel had to smile as well. " You're right."

He opened his arms, and Demyx snuggled into them. It never occurred to him that he was crying until Axel wiped his face carefully."Don't cry."

But Demyx couldn't help it. He was just...happy that he could forever be with his love.

Axel leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Demyx. Got that memorized?"

Just before Demyx fell asleep, he managed to mumble,"Ummhmm..."

**Afterward...**

Demyx, whose wound fully healed, was enjoying the last few days of summer with Axel.

Both were on the porch, one such evening, Demyx with some iced tea in his hand, staring at the nighttime sky, and Axel, who was writing something down in his journal.

Too entranced by the beautiful sky blue and lavender sky, Axel tapped his shoulder and showed him the latest poem he'd written- in honor of the strong love he harbored for him.

_'The light blue sky looks at me from above,  
As I looked at the angel they sent me.  
I always have been the one to hide,  
But now I no longer have to do that._

_Love is war; love is gain,  
Everything I did.  
But if it was to see those sapphire eyes  
Look and hold my heart,  
Then I would do it a hundred times over._

_For Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne...'_

Demyx looked at Axel with teary eyes. "Thank... you, Axel..." he choked out.

Axel gave Demyx a hopeless smile." Still such a baby..."

They shared an everlasting kiss, and Demyx remembered what he had told himself the first day he had moved here: "Water is the simplest element off all."

"No element is simple...but we can try to make it that way", he said to himself, gazing up at the millions of twinkling stars as he and Axel enjoyed each other's company... and love.

* * *

A/N: I think I made Demmy TOO emo!! Please don't kill me!

As I said before, leave ya reviews, and thank you for taking it easy on me!


End file.
